Butterfly
by Oreobox
Summary: [Based on Butterfly - BTS] Namjoon berdiri, bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menangis tanpa suara dalam kesunyian malam. Pria tinggi tersebut mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan gemas dan setelahnya ia melenggang pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Ya, mereka kini sudah siap berjalan pada pijakan masing-masing. BTS Min Yoongi/Suga. Kim Namjoon. NamGi/SugaMon. Yaoi. Oneshot/Songfict.


**BUTTERFLY**

.

Min Yoongi X Kim Namjoon

Oneshoot/Song Fict

YAOI/BL

Angst, Romance.

.

 **Oreobox©Copyright**

.

YANG LAGI BAPER LAGU BUTTERFLY, BOLEH SEKALIAN PUTER SAMBIL BACA INI WKWKWKWK

.

 **Trans lyrics credit to: ddang 4463 on YT** watch?v=Yf6eLnVNJb0 &list=PLamvT6Ju5Ncwu1U2CnFr6ybS8WcVERlbR&index=1

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Gemercik suara tetesan hujan di luar jendela terdengar samar dari dalam kamar tidur bernuansa coklat yang menghangatkan di tengah musim yang dingin ini. Aroma kayu manis bercampur lembabnya hujan menguar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut membuat kedua tubuh yang terhempas pada ranjang besar enggan untuk menjejakkan telapak kakinya ke lantai.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, pandangannya yang mengabur kini sepenuhnya jelas terfokus pada wajah damai seseorang yang terbaring di sampingnya. Lelaki itu, Namjoon, tengah tertidur bersedekap miring menghadap Yoongi yang masih diam menilik setiap sudut wajah pria yang sudah tiga tahun mengisi hari-harinya tersebut. Yoongi menyentuh lembut rahang gagah Namjoon menggunakan ujung jemarinya yang lentik dan putih, ada perasaan berat menyeruak pada rongga dada Yoongi yang kini terasa sesak.

 _ **Don't think about anything**_

 _ **Don't even talk about anything,**_

 _ **Just smile at me.**_

Pergerakan jemari tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba tertahan oleh genggaman kekar sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Tatapan Yoongi kini berpindah pada kedua mata yang telah terbuka di depannya, Namjoon terbangun. Lelaki itu membawa jemari tangan Yoongi untuk ia kecup pelan.

"Selamat pagi." Namjoon berkata dengan suara sedikit serak, kemudian ia menarik tubuh telanjang Yoongi agar lebih mendekat padanya. Berkonduksi di cuaca pagi ini yang terbilang cukup membuat gigi bergemeretak.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatmu nyaman selain berada pada dekapan seseorang yang kau cintai, begitulah pikir Yoongi singkat. Terlampau nyaman sampai hati terasa sangat ingin menangis dan kalut. Sampai kapan? Apa ini akan bertahan?

Tanpa sadar, setitik airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Yoongi yang seputih salju. Namjoon yang merasa pundak lelaki mungil dipelukannya bergetar segera menatap dengan cemas wajah pria tersebut.

Jangan, Namjoon memohon di dalam hatinya, jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu. Telapak tangan Namjoon menangkup wajah Yoongi lalu menghapus airmata di kedua ujung menggunakan ibu jari. Ia memperpendek jarak dengan menempelkan kening miliknya dan Yoongi.

" _Bad dream?"_

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Karenaku? Dan hubungan kita?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Yoongi," Namjoon mengecup bibir lelaki pucat tersebut dengan lembut lalu tersenyum, "Berapa kali sudahku bilang, jangan pikirkan apapun atau berbicara sekalipun. Cukup kau tersenyum maka aku pun akan tersenyum."

Dengan cepat Yoongi menyembunyikan wajah yang mulai ingin menangis kembali di ceruk leher pria tegap di sampingnya. Yoongi memeluknya dengan erat seakan takut ia akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Namjoon mengusap surai coklat halus milik Yoongi dengan sayang, " _I love you more_ , Yoongi."

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian._

"Kau sudah dengar? Direktur tampan perusahaan ini akhirnya akan menikah dengan putri dari rekan kerja ayahnya!"

"Wah, selamat! Selamat! Di umur 34 tahun sudah sepantasnya ia harus cepat-cepat mencari pendamping untuk menuruskan garis keturunannya."

"Ku dengar dari pegawai yang bekerja selantai dengan beliau, pasangannya sungguh cantik. Pantaslah ia bersanding dengannya."

Siang ini beberapa pelayan café yang terletak di lantai dasar gedung perkantoran _Kim Company_ sibuk membicarakan topik yang sedang gencar dibicarakan semua orang di dalam kantor tersebut. Berita pernikahan tiba-tiba sang direktur muda, Kim Namjoon, tentu cukup mengejutkan karena —selain Namjoon terkenal bebas tak terikat oleh suatu hubungan—ia tak pernah memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan wanita manapun.

Tak jauh dari sekumpulan pelayan yang sedang berantusias untuk bergunjing, seseorang tengah fokus membersihkan meja yang terlihat berantakan seusai pelanggan datang berkunjung. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedang _berusaha_ untuk fokus.

Yoongi menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening menggunakan lengan kanannya. Wajah Yoongi terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya dan mata kecilnya terlihat sangat lelah, selelah hatinya untuk terus meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia dengar sedari kemarin adalah hal yang pasti akan datang cepat atau lambat.

 _Nothing last forever,_ mungkin berlaku pada hidup Yoongi sekarang yang sedang dijungkir-balikkan begitu hebatnya. Yoongi tahu dengan benar, bahwa hubungan percintaannya dengan Namjoon yang bagaikan kisah dalam sebuah mimpi; sangat rapuh dan tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Kaya dan miskin.

Pria dengan pria.

Apalagi alasan yang lebih kuat dari itu semua?

Yoongi melempar kain lap ke atas meja dengan keras, kepalanya terasa pusing. Sudah, Yoongi tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura sehat hari ini. Ia letih, ia tak kuat, matanya sudah sangat panas. Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang manajer untuk meminta izin pulang cepat dengan alasan tak enak badan. Untunglah sang manajer yang mengetahui wajah Yoongi sungguh memucat memberinya kelonggaran shift kerja sampai besok.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjusshi._ " Yoongi membungkuk penuh.

"Sudah, sana kau beristirahatlah. Jangan paksakan untuk kembali bekerja besok pagi kalau kau belum pulih dengan benar." Yoongi sekali lagi membungkuk membalas kebaikan dari manajer café tersebut sebelum menuju loker di mana bajunya tergantung.

 _ **I still can't believe it**_

 _ **I think this is all a dream**_

 _ **Don't try to disappear.**_

Yoongi keluar dari gedung perkantoran dengan langkah tak bersemangat menuju halte terdekat. Udara dingin langsung menyerangnya begitu ia membuka pintu kaca besar kantor tersebut, meniupkan beberapa helai surai coklatnya. Ia segera mengeratkan mantel hitam dan syal berwarna _baby blue_ yang ia kenakan.

Dingin. Uap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya seperti naga. Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi halte yang kosong seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan desiran udara yang sedikit menusuk tulangnya. Ah, andai ia bisa terus menutup mata seperti ini dan tidak kembali ke dunia nyata pasti dadanya tidak sesesak ini memikirkan semua tentang gemelut kehidupan. Memikirkan pekerjaannya, memikirkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi ke surga dan… memikirkan Namjoon.

"Yoongi."

Sekuat itukah pikiran Yoongi kepada Namjoon sampai-sampai suara serak yang selalu ia sukai dapat terdengar sangat jelas?

"Min Yoongi."

Tidak, ini bukan halusinasi. Yoongi bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di samping kursi tunggu halte ini. Seseorang tersebut kini menggengam erat tangan kiri Yoongi yang mungkin terasa membeku.

"Aku masih tak percaya, Namjoonie." Yoongi akhirnya berucap lirih namun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu ini brengsek, _but you are still the one for me_. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu, sekalipun dia yang menjadi pendampingku." Kini Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Yoongi agar menghadapnya, "Ku mohon, bukalah matamu."

Yoongi membuka matanya lalu tersenyum getir melihat betapa serius tatapan Namjoon menghujam dirinya. Apa yang diharapkan oleh Namjoon dengan Yoongi yang bukan apa-apa ini?

" _This is all a dream_ , Namjoon. Pertemuan kita secara tak sengaja di sebuah toko buku, kemiripan hobi yang kita punya dan akhirnya membawa kita pada sebuah hubungan." Yoongi menunduk, tak sanggup menatap pria yang sudah menjadi sebagian nafasnya. "Tetapi mimpi harus berakhir. Aku akan pergi."

" _Don't—"_ bentak Namjoon mengertakkan gigi menahan amarahnya, ia mengangkat dagu Yoongi yang sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. "— _Don't try to disappear from my life. Just don't."_

Tak ada lagi kata yang terlontar kembali kecuali suara isakan pelan yang terdengar pilu dalam tautan bibir Yoongi dan Namjoon.

.

.

 _ **Is it true?**_

 _ **Is it true?**_

 _ **You, you.**_

 _ **I am scared because you are so beautiful.**_

 _-Dua minggu sebelum pesta pernikahan Namjoon-_

Deritan ranjang kayu terdengar semakin kencang dalam temaram lampu kamar. Yoongi tak henti-hentinya melafal nama Namjoon karena rasa panas sekujur tubuh membakar Yoongi dengan kenikmatan tiada batas saat Namjoon memasukinya. Yoongi menguatkan remasan pada seprai begitu Namjoon mempercepat tempo permainan, mereka bersama-sama dalam puncak orgasme.

" _I'm com-coming, babe_."

Terdengar lenguhan kepuasan dari keduanya, Namjoon ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuh Yoongi sama-sama terengah.

" _I love you, Min Yoongi."_ Bisik Namjoon di telinga Yoongi. Ia kemudian menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di samping kiri kanan Yoongi yang terbaring. " _I love you, my sugar."_

Yoongi menarik kedua ujung bibir, menampakkan senyum termanis yang hanya diperlihatkan jika ia bersama Namjoon.

Indah, pikir Yoongi menatap wajah Namjoon yang juga tersenyum di atasnya. Sampai sekarang Yoongi masih berfikir, kenapa Namjoon mau berhubungan dengan Yoongi yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana ini? Kalau saja Namjoon mau, sangat mudah ia mendapatkan jejeran orang yang mengantri dengan ketampanan, kepintaran dan _sexy brain_ nya. Kenapa harus Yoongi? Yoongi sendiri selalu merasa takut karena Namjoon begitu sempurna.. dan sangat indah. Begitu jauh untuk dijangkau.

 _Aku harus mengakhiri ini._

 _ **Untrue.**_

 _ **Untrue!**_

 _ **You, you,**_

 _ **You!**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon. Melebihi apapun. Hanya kau dan kau seorang."

 _Selamat tinggal Namjoon._

.

.

Lantunan permainan piano terdengar jelas mengiringi prosesi pernikahan dengan dentingan lonceng yang menggema di seluruh gereja.

Namjoon menggandeng seseorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya seraya berjalan pelan pada altar menuju pendeta di depan sana. Sorakan dari tamu-tamu undangan memenuhi kebahagiaan yang kentara di gereja tersebut. Tapi tidak bagi Namjoon yang diam-diam sedang gelisah dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pandangan Namjoon mencari sosok mungil yang ia tunggu kehadirannya sedari tadi.

Sampailah Namjoon dan wanita di sampingnya di depan sang pendeta. Namjoon sekali lagi melihat pada bagian kursi tamu, namun ia menghela nafas berat. Ini sudah tidak mungkin lagi mengharapkan Yoongi ada di salah satu tamu undangan tersebut. Sudah dua minggu Namjoon tidak mengetahui kabar keberadaan Yoongi semenjak pertemuan terakhir di apartment miliknya. Ia tiba-tiba keluar dari pekerjaannya dan pergi dari rumah kecil yang ia sewa.

Namjoon baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu kejam kepada Yoongi, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa seenaknya menempatkan posisi Yoongi dalam keadaan ini? Apakah Namjoon sama sekali tidak berfikir seperti apa yang dirasakan Yoongi?

 _Yoongi…_

Dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, prosesi pengikraran janji suci telah dilalui begitu saja. Ia mencium singkat mempelai wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Namjoon tersenyum sebahagia mungkin menanggapi ucapan yang diberikan orang-orang sekitarnya. Ya, Namjoon tersenyum meskipun hatinya kini telah membiru dan berlubang.

 _ **Will you please stay here?**_

 _ **Will you promise me?**_

 _ **If I touch you, would you fly off?**_

 _ **Would you break?**_

 _ **I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid.**_

Beberapa jam dilewatkan dengan begitu cepatnya. Tak terasa langit biru terang telah berganti menjadi gelap tanpa bintang menaburi seakan menggambarkan sekelibat kegundahan Namjoon sekarang. Dan, _finally,_ setelah berlama-lama berbasa-basi dengan banyak orang ia bisa juga kabur sejenak untuk menenangkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia pergi ke bagian taman belakang gereja yang seharian tak pernah sekalipun ia tengok. Hamparan luas rumput hijau bak karpet yang terbentang berhias bunga-bunga yang tidak jelas warnanya karena sedikit penerangan di tempat tersebut.

Namjoon melepas jas dan menghempaskannya ke rumput. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja seraya menatap langit malam yang teduh. Rambut _silver_ yang ia tarik ke belakang terlihat sedikit berantakan, tetapi Namjoon sangat tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Langit benar-benar mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kebiasaan kabur dari kerumunan itu tidak baik, Namjoon. Bagaimana jika semua orang panik mencarimu?"

Namjoon sedikit terlonjat siapa yang tengah bergabung dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Walau hanya ada penerangan yang sangat minim, walau ia tak sanggup dengan jelas menatap seperti apa seseorang tersebut.. Namjoon sudah dapat menebaknya dengan hanya mendengar suara rendah yang menyapa barusan. Namjoon tersenyum tulus dengan masih menatap lurus ke atas.

"Biar saja orang-orang itu panik." Namjoon melipat lengan di bawah kepalanya, "Yang penting aku sudah memilikimu yang pasti dapat menemukanku ketika ku kabur."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan sedikit menyenggol perut Namjoon, "Kau ini. Dasar."

Mereka membisu memandang luasnya langit yang melebar di atas. Sebenarnya Namjoon sangat gatal ingin bertanya ke mana sajakah Yoongi selama dua minggu ini? Bersama siapa? Apa yang ia lakukan? Tapi semua itu tiba-tiba menguap dari otaknya. Ia sudah sangat bahagia Yoongi kembali menampakkan wajahnya yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih baik dari sebelum ia menghilang.

 _Ah, Tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku sangat mencintainya._

"Min Yoongi."

" _Hmm?_ "

"Bisakah kau terus bersamaku?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, lelaki pucat tersebut menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan nanar. Dari sudut matanya kini telah mengalir air yang jatuh mengenai pipi putihnya. Yoongi tersenyum dalam gelap. "Aku selalu bersamamu. Walau kita di tempat berbeda, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Namjoon. Ingat, kau bagian dari hatiku."

"Bagus." Namjoon kali ini tercekat dalam ucapannya. Ia berkali-kali menelan saliva dan memejamkan mata, berusaha agar ia tetap tenang dan tidak histeris memeluk lelaki kecil di sebelahnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji, Yoongi?"

"Janji? Janji seperti apa?"

"Berbahagialah."

Yoongi bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Namjoon dengan erat. Sangat erat sehingga Namjoon dapat merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Yoongi.." Namjoon mencium bibir manis Yoongi yang lama menjadi candunya untuk terakhir kali, " _See you again._ "

Namjoon berdiri, bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menangis tanpa suara dalam kesunyian malam. Pria tinggi tersebut mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan gemas dan setelahnya ia melenggang pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Ya, mereka kini sudah siap berjalan pada pijakan masing-masing.

 _ **Can you stop the time?**_

 _ **When this time passes, would it become nothing?**_

 _ **Would you forget me?**_

 _ **I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid.**_

 _Kalau pun Engkau, Tuhanku, memberi persimpangan jalan. Tolong pertemukan kami kembali suatu saat nanti._

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **Butterfly, like a butterfly**_

 _ **Like a butterfly**_

 _ **You are like a butterfly**_

 _-20 tahun setelahnya-_

Pepohonan berdesir tertiup angin yang berhembus santai dari arat Barat. Musim semi menyebabkan perkebunan bunga menjadi tiga kali lebih indah dari musim-musim sebelumnya. _Cherry blossom_ yang tertanam di sepanjang jalan dan juga taman kota pun sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Cantik, berwarna merah muda, menghiasi warna monoton abu-abu, putih dan hitam.

Terduduk seseorang lelaki berusia 55 tahun di kursi taman tengah mengembangkan senyuman menatap ribuan kelompak _cherry blossom_ jatuh mengenai tanah. Jika diperhatikan ,penampilannya tidak seperti seorang paruh baya. Pria tersebut, Min Yoongi, pada dasarnya memiliki tampang yang lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Dipadu dengan gaya yang terkesan kasual namun tak kuno, membuatnya jauh diperkiraan umur lebih dari setengah abad.

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Tangannya mengarahkan kamera pada mata sebelah kiri, mencoba memotret jalanan yang dipenuhi tumpukkan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda.

Yoongi menyukai musim semi. Hatinya menghangat meskipun udara terasa dingin. Ia juga dapat menemukan banyak sekali kupu-kupu berterbangan. Yoongi sangat suka kupu-kupu menjadi objek tangkapan kameranya.

Menurutnya kupu-kupu adalah simbol kesempurnaan hidup. Suatu keindahan yang didapat dengan beberapa kali terjatuh, bangkit, lalu terjatuh kembali. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya sebuah kepompong menetas menampakkan sayap berwarna-warni dari dalam. Sangat besar dorongan yang diberikan agar sayap itu tampak sempurna dan dapat terbang bebas di langit. Sama seperti dirinya, beberapa kali jatuh dalam pahitnya kenyataan. Untuk dapat terbebas, banyak pengorbanan yang sudah kami berikan.

Ah, kupu-kupu.. Yoongi teringat seseorang di masa lalunya. Seseorang yang seindah kupu-kupu. Tampak percaya diri berbaur dengan orang lain, meski Yoongi tahu itu semua tidak mudah bagi orang tersebut.

Yoongi tertawa rendah seraya mengalungkan kamera. _Apa kabarnya? Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu, Namjoon._

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia masih mengingat kelembutan dan kehangatan yang pernah Namjoon berikan kepadanya. Entah itu hal besar maupun hal-hal kecil seperti mengkhawatirkan matanya yang hanya terkena debu dari meja hias di apartement Namjoon yang setahun penuh tidak pernah dibersihkan. Dasar, berlebihan memang. Tapi harus Yoongi akui, itu sungguh menyentuh diri Yoongi yang terbiasa sendiri setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

 _I still miss you._

Hal terbodoh yang ia sering lakukan adalah setiap ia memejamkan mata berharap Namjoon akan datang di hadapannya setelah ia membuka mata. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia selalu melakukan hal itu selama dua puluh tahun.

"Tidak, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan berharap apapun." Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

 _Ini mimpi._

Yoongi mencoba memejamkan mata kembali. Sekali lagi, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Yoongi refleks menjatuhkan airmata dari kedua sudut mata yang terhalang bingkai kacamata tipis. Telapak tangan Yoongi menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak dengan semua penantiannya selama ini. Menunggunya seperti setengah hidup dan tak pernah utuh.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua dekade berlalu, Yoongi merasa hidupnya kembali bergerak. Gerigi kehidupan kembali bergesek dan menggerakkan seluruh syaraf dalam diri Yoongi.

" _Nam-Namjoon…?_ "

Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan topi _pet_ bertengger di kepalanya tersenyum sangat menawan, memperlihatkan sedikit lipatan di bawah kedua matanya. " _Long time no see you, my sugar."_

Yoongi tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tak peduli kamera kesayangannya menubruk tubuh pria yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya, Yoongi tak peduli apapun sekarang kecuali memeluk erat Namjoon _nya._ Namjoon _nya_ yang sedang pergi sebentar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama… _I know I'm late but_.." Namjoon mengecup kening Yoongi lama, menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang tak terbendung. ".. _I really miss you."_

"Tidak ada kata telat, aku bersyukur kau datang. Walaupun itu menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk menunggumu." Yoongi terisak menatap Namjoon pun mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

" _I love you more for thousands years!"_

"Jadi, musim semi masih bisa dikatakan musim untuk memulai kisah yang baru? Meski kita berdua sudah berusia lanjut?" Namjoon tertawa renyah dengan suara yang kini memberat.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yoongi pun membalas dengan senyuman terbahagianya.

 _ **Butterfly, butterfly.**_

 _ **Like a butterfly**_

 _ **Like a butterfly**_

 _ **You are like a butterfly.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END :')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **UHUY UDAH AH CUKUP SEGITU AJA. MAAPIN KALO GA JELAS, GA SESUAI EKSPETASI DAN KURANG ANGST(?)**

 **(gak sama kayak plot asli drama di prologue ya, karena ini song fict)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw mohon reviewnya ya, thanks :'D sekali-kali bikin Ore seneng gapapa kan? :')**

 **(ceritanya lagi baper parah bts ga ngetweet selama 6 hari)**


End file.
